The use of handheld tools to sharpen blades can be ineffective and dangerous. Running a blade across a sharpening tool such as a whetstone requires precision and due care so as not to damage the blade, or worse, to cause severe injury to the user of the tool. To effectively sharpen a blade using a stone, the user must run the blade back and forth repeatedly across the stone on an even plane. Running the blade at even a slight angle off the plane of the stone can reduce the effectiveness of the sharpening and can even cause damage to the blade. Uncontrolled human motor skills can also lead to inconsistent motion in running the blade back and forth. Without a fixed guide, or brace, the user is prone to make inconsistent and uneven motions. Additionally, a user may slip or lose control of the blade being sharpened. Such a loss of control can lead to the users being injured with cuts, scrapes and other lacerations. What is needed, therefore, is a sharpening guide assembly, which is affixable to a sharpening tool to aide in control and repetitive guided motion of the blade.